Nalea/Yfane Gowns
Nalea/Yfane Gowns are special gowns that are loaded with scripts! Here is a complete listing of the gowns actions, curtsey of Becca: Nalea/Yfane gown scripts :>breath my gown ::You draw a deep breath, square your shoulders, and suck in your stomach, feeling the garnet velvet of your gown shift with the movements of your body. ::Vilhra draws a deep breath, squares her shoulders, and sucks in her stomach, filling out her garnet velvet gown to the best of her ability. :>clench my gown ::You nervously gather a fistful of your gown's garnet velvet in one hand, then glance around uncertainly. ::Vilhra gathers a fistful of her garnet velvet gown in one hand, then glances uncertainly around. :>exhale my gown ::You let out a long sigh as you gaze down at the hem of your garnet velvet gown. ::Vilhra abruptly slumps forward and lets out a long sigh as she gazes down at the hem of her garnet velvet gown. :>hug my gown ::You clutch your arms around yourself, trying to conceal as much of your throat and collarbone as you possibly can while wearing the low-cut gown. ::Vilhra quickly clutches her arms around herself, trying to conceal as much of her throat and collarbone as she possibly can in such a low-cut gown. :>kick my gown ::In a fit of exasperation, you kick the skirts of your garnet velvet gown out of your way with a bit more force than necessary as you pace back and forth. ::Looking exasperated, Vilhra kicks the skirts of her garnet velvet gown out of her way with a bit more force than necessary as she paces back and forth. :>kiss my gown ::You pat your lips lightly on the garnet velvet of your gown. ::Vilhra pats her lips lightly on the garnet velvet of her gown. :>lean my gown ::Your long garnet velvet skirts rustle softly as you shift your weight from one side to the other. ::Vilhra's long garnet velvet skirts rustle softly as she shifts her weight from one side to the other. :>pinch my gown ::You pick fretfully at the flawless garnet velvet of your gown. ::Vilhra picks fretfully at the flawless garnet velvet of her gown. :>pull my gown ::You feel a blush rise to your cheeks as you tug the neckline of your garnet velvet gown a little bit higher. ::Vilhra blushes and tugs the neckline of her garnet velvet gown a little bit higher. :>push my gown ::You lightly fluff out the garnet velvet skirt of your gown. ::Vilhra fluffs out the garnet velvet skirt of her gown with a carelessly graceful gesture. :>raise my gown ::You carefully gather the long skirts of your garnet velvet gown and raise the hem to mid-calf. ::Vilhra carefully gathers the long skirts of her garnet velvet gown in her hands, exposing her legs to mid-calf. :>rub my gown ::You gently smooth the skirts of your gown, coaxing away the wrinkles and restoring the naturally elegant drape of the garnet velvet. ::Vilhra gently smooths the skirts of her gown, coaxing away the wrinkles and restoring the naturally elegant drape of the garnet velvet. :>stomp my gown ::You stomp on the hem of your garnet velvet gown, almost falling! You barely manage to recover at the last possible second. ::Vilhra suddenly stumbles on the hem of her garnet velvet gown and almost falls, regaining her balance at the last possible second. :>tap my gown ::You drum your fingers thoughtfully against your thigh, causing the hem of your garnet velvet gown to swirl in response. ::Vilhra drums her fingers thoughtfully against her thigh, causing the hem of her elegant garnet velvet gown to swirl slightly in response. :>tickle my gown ::You trace aimless designs over the garnet velvet of your gown with your fingertips. ::Vilhra's fingers trace aimless designs over the garnet velvet of her gown. :>tilt my gown ::The long, garnet velvet skirts of your elegant gown puddle around your feet as you sink into a curtsy low enough to honor royalty. ::The long, garnet velvet skirts of Vilhra's elegant gown puddle around her feet as she sinks into a curtsy low enough to honor royalty. :>turn my gown ::As you pirouette, the skirts of your gown flare outward in a billow of garnet velvet. ::Vilhra pirouettes gracefully, causing the skirts of her gown to flare outward in a billow of garnet velvet. :>touch gown ::You trace a fingertip down the side of your garnet velvet gown, emphasizing its fitted, flattering lines. ::Vilhra traces a fingertip down the side of her garnet velvet gown, emphasizing its fitted, flattering lines. :>wave my gown ::You sway back and forth, causing the skirts of your garnet velvet gown to swish back and forth as well. ::Vilhra sways, causing the garnet velvet of her gown's long skirts to swish back and forth. Category:Merchant Services